


Must Be Love

by instant_romance



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: AU, Accident, Brothers, Concern, Cussing, Cute, F/M, First Meeting, Fluff, Fluffy Feelings, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt, Injury, Love, NEO CULTURE TECHNOLOGY - Freeform, No Smut, OC, One-Shot, Original Character(s), Pain, Precious, Present Tense, Romance, Siblings, Soulmate AU, SuperM - Freeform, WayV - Freeform, Wong yukhei - Freeform, Worry, and they're just so in love, bulleted, comedy?, crash, happy feelings, lowercase intended, lucas fluff, lucas is an angel, lucas is so sweet omg omg, lucas is such a babe, lucas is whipped, lucas x oc, minor bike accident, nct - Freeform, nct lucas - Freeform, nct scenarios, short fic, smiley lucas, wayv lucas, wayv scenarios, wayv yukhei, wong lucas - Freeform, wong yukhei/original female character, yukhei x oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/instant_romance/pseuds/instant_romance
Summary: Juliet meets her soulmate in embarrassing circumstances.
Relationships: Lucas/Juliet
Kudos: 3





	Must Be Love

**Author's Note:**

> Juliet Murillo is one of my original characters. Stop by my profile for more! :D This is my first attempt at a bulleted scenario :)

\- so juliet's brothers send her to the grocery store to get snacks so they can watch crime tv shows with her all afternoon

\- she questions as to why one of them couldn’t just go and get the snacks 

\- but they say she should start learning social skills and she’s like,,, guys,,, i’m 21

\- then finn, one of her brothers, gives her his credit card and tells her to be back soon

\- she gives him a quick hug and she tells them she loves them all

\- and it seems like she’s leaving for a lot longer than 30 minutes because of all the goodbyes they say

\- but it’s just because they’re all so close and they’re practically all attached by their hips

\- so she finally gets out of the house and since the store is only like ten minutes away she decides to take her bike

\- she pulls out onto the side of the road

\- and there aren’t many cars around

\- so she’s riding along as her long brown hair flows behind her and she just has this look of pure bliss on her face

\- because she loves riding her bike for that feeling of freedom it gives her

\- as she begins to get into a rhythm of pedaling

\- she’s about to lean back and relax into her bike to enjoy it even more

\- then

\- suddenly

\- the ground is coming up to meet her at an alarmingly fast pace

\- she shrieks as she’s thrown off her bike and her body hits the gravel with a sickening thud

\- and she just lies there for a minute because everything hurts and she’s in shock

\- her face is pressed to the ground

\- she hears a deep voice call out

\- “miss, are you okay?!”

\- rapid footsteps

\- someone puts a hand on her back

\- “can you move?”

\- the voice is next to her ear now

\- she shifts slightly and groans

\- “i’m fine!”

\- she holds up an arm and gives the man a thumbs up

\- as she rolls over, he takes her hand and helps her to her feet

\- she puts a hand on his arm to steady herself and realizes she must look like shit

\- her eyes search her legs and arms for injuries and when she only sees a few scrapes she breathes a sigh of relief

\- she pulls her phone out and texts the group chat she’s in with her brothers

\-  _ i might be a bit longer than expected. i’m okay tho.  _ her fingers dart across the screen

\- her head starts to ache and she wonders if she has a concussion

\- she doesn’t even realize she’s tuning the man out until he clears his throat and says “miss” again

\- she looks up at him

\- and when they make eye contact

\- it’s like the world stops

\- his eyes get wide and his mouth forms a little o

\- and his pupils grow huge

\- then time resumes

\- and juliet realizes

\- WOW is he handsome

\- his brown hair is fluffy and tousled, but it makes him look even more attractive

\- and he’s smiling like an idiot

\- his eyes are so big and dark that she finds herself starting to get lost in them until he speaks

\- “are you okay?” he asks again, his face lined with worry.

\- “i think so”

\- “i’m lucas” his brows lift in relief and his smile somehow gets wider as he holds his hand out

\- “juliet” she takes it, a shiver running through her body at the skin on skin contact

\- “you’re my soulmate,” he says, a look of pure wonder and contentment on his face

\- “yeah, i guess i am.” she chuckles, brushing her clothes off

\- let’s just imagine that for a sec

\- lucas meeting his soulmate for the first time and his pupils bein all blown out and his grin literally reaching up to his ears

\- anyway back to the scenario

\- lucas turns her name over in his head, loving how it sounds coming off her tongue and imagining how much better it’ll be coming off his

\- “thanks for coming to see if i was okay,” she says shyly, her lashes kissing her cheeks as she looks down at her feet

\- “it’s no problem. i'm really glad i did. do you need me to walk you home?”

\- “no, i’ll be okay. thank you though.” she smiles

\- he feels butterflies erupt in his tummy and chest

\- “do you wanna at least exchange numbers?” his expression is eager, like a puppy

\- “yeah. can i see your phone?”

\- and they swap phones, putting their numbers into each other’s contact lists

\- when they’re done, he flashes her another smile

\- she grins back

\- so when he walks away and starts heading back down the street

\- she gets back on her bike and heads to her house

\- she walks through the door and her brothers stand up to see her with a big ass grin on her face

\- they just give her these questioning looks

\- and levi is like, “what happened to you?”

\- “where are the snacks?” marcus questions

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed!! Feel free to leave a comment or kudos :D


End file.
